


Only want a lover like you....

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [20]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte has a confession...





	Only want a lover like you....

The Smackdown Women’s Champion, Charlotte Flair, had been searching for the young PA and wrestler known simply as Fliss, for a while now. She wanted to talk to her, truth be told she needed to. They had been together before, but they had always passed it off as ‘just for fun....’ a matter of it was simple, easier to be together than not.

Now she needed to come clean, if she could find the girl. 

She had not meant to fall for the girl, she didn’t want to... but she had. She had found herself craving the other woman’s touch and kisses, she missed being able to submit to someone.

She had cornered the girl in her office, her voice soft even as she laid out how she felt, her voice surprising her by shaking. 

“I just.... I really, really want to fuck you...”

Fliss had smirked, moving to kiss Charlotte softly.

“See me tonight before you leave, we can arrange something.”


End file.
